The invention resides in a cylinder head of a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine having bottom and top and side walls delimiting a cooling water space through which intake and exhaust passages extend and for each cylinder a recess for receiving a spark plug or an injector.
Such a cylinder head is described for example in DE C 42 22 801 wherein a cooling water space is divided by a dividing wall into an upper and a lower cooling water chamber. In the upper cooling water chamber, a longitudinal cooling water flow is maintained whereas, in the lower cooling water chamber, a transverse cooling water flow through the cylinder head is maintained in order to achieve a particularly good cooling effect for the walls adjacent the combustion chambers. It has been found, however, that the cooling water may remain stagnant in areas adjacent the divider wall, which detrimentally affects the cooling particularly of the exhaust passages and the recesses receiving the spark plugs or the fuel injectors.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a cylinder head with water cooling passages formed therein such that particularly the cooling of the recesses receiving the spark plugs or the injectors and the exhaust passage is improved.